


A Hard Desicion

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Kid Curry has to make a hard decision with great influence to someone else’s further life.





	A Hard Desicion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Avoca for proofreading.

Bloodcurdling screams were heard. He shook his head. He knew it wasn't a good idea. He simply shouldn't do it...

' _He would hate it - sure! He hated it for himself too_ ' he thought.

He was pacing the yard - tensed, restless.

' _I_ c _an't do it. No one would be grateful for that ... but .._.'

The terrible noises inside the cabin faded.

He froze.

A woman wearing a bloody apron opened the door and motioned him in with a tired smile.

"You can see her now," she said

And there she was: red faced, sweaty and exhausted but with an expectant smile at her face, hugging a little bundle of clothes in her arms.

"It's a girl," she said gently.

"A ... girl?" he replied sheepishly; than a bright smile lit up on his face.

"A girl! Perfect!" he called.

"You're all right, Jed?" she asked him cautiously as she handed him over the new born child - their first born.

"Yes, my dear. You made me the happiest man in the world!" now relaxing in relief he studied the little face with curiosity and awakening love.

"Let's name her Hannah..."

-o-o-o-

As strong as his desire was to name his firstborn after the most important man in his life – could he’ve been so cruel to curse a child with a name like ‘Hannibal’?


End file.
